


hung up on you

by returnsandreturns



Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: All of the following happened in the past and are being watched on video:, Alternate Universe - Porn, Canes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sexy Hand-Holding, Suspension Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, hello, there,” Foggy says, laughing when Matt opens the door, naked and frowning. “Left my keys here.” </p><p>“I was kneeling,” Matt says. “It was a whole plan.” </p><p>“For me?” Foggy asks, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“No, for my <i>other</i> fiancé,” Matt says, dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hung up on you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill (and also maybe THE first fill? Nobody should be surprised that it was me) for Daredevil Bingo: blow-by-blow. 
> 
> ME: I fully intend to be immature and make blow-by-blow about blowjobs.  
> DANCINBUTTERFLY: That needs to be Foggy giving a blow-by-blow description of one of the Mikey videos  
> DANCINBUTTERFLY: While Matt has his cock in his throat and can't make any commentary.  
> ME: omg
> 
> What I'm saying is: she basically came up with the plot of both the fic and the porn within the porn so ultimately she is to blame (or praise or whatever). <3

“Are you sure I can’t tell my mom?” Foggy asks, as he’s buttoning up his shirt.

“You should tell her we’re dating and we can ease her into the engaged part,” Matt says, from where he’s sitting cross-legged and naked on Foggy’s bed, “so she won’t hate me for—rushing you or leading you astray or something.”

“She could never hate you,” Foggy says, laughing and wandering over to smooth a hand over Matt’s hair. “You’re her favorite child.”

“I am not,” Matt says.

“I’m serious,” Foggy says, tightening his hold to tug gently. “Last time I was on the phone with her, she said—and I _quote_ —‘Enough about you, tell me how Matt’s doing.’”

Matt laughs and follows the pull of Foggy’s fingers, crawling forward to lean up into a kiss.

“Say hi for me,” he says, smiling close to Foggy’s mouth.

“I’ll do that,” Foggy says. “How should I tell her we started dating?”

“I would leave out the porn,” Matt says.

“You’re so helpful,” Foggy says, warmly, kissing Matt again. Matt almost falls off the edge of the bed when Foggy lets go of him, catching himself at the last second and making a sad face at him. They almost always work.

“Sure you can’t skip brunch, too?” he asks, hopefully.

“Not if I want to avoid the wrath of my mom and all four of her sisters,” Foggy says. “I want another private screening when I get home, though, okay? You pick the movie.”

“Any preferences?” Matt asks.

“Surprise me,” Foggy says, leaning in to kiss Matt’s temple once before he walks away, calling over his shoulder, “See you in a few, fiancé.”

Matt yawns and curls back up on his side, murmurs, “See you, fiancé.”

They mostly started doing that this week because it horrified Marci but it kind of stuck. Also, Matt loves it.

He dozes while he listens to Foggy’s footsteps all the way down the street then gets dressed to eat and clean up and meditate on the bedroom floor, cataloging all the smells in Foggy’s apartment in his head as he breathes steadily.

Eventually, he gets up to look through the box of DVDs that he brought over to Foggy’s place last week, runs his fingers over the braille labels until he decides on one from that same summer, before sophomore year. He sets it up on Foggy’s laptop and sits it on the bed before he takes his clothes off and kneels on the floor of the foot of the bed to wait.

Then he decides it might look more appealing to be sprawled across the bed, so he does that.

He tries a couple of more positions until he thinks about blowing Foggy in their office and kneels again, stays there until he hears Foggy’s footsteps coming back. They stop outside the door, and then Foggy’s knocking.

Matt sighs and gets up again.

“Well, hello, there,” Foggy says, laughing when Matt opens the door, naked and frowning. “Left my keys here.”

“I was kneeling,” Matt says. “It was a whole plan.”

“For me?” Foggy asks, shutting the door behind him.

“No, for my _other_ fiancé,” Matt says, dryly.

Foggy steps up to kiss Matt softly, curving a hand around his waist and another in his hair.

“I think it was for _me_ ,” he says, voice dipping low. “Why were you kneeling, Matt?”

“Let me show you,” Matt says, taking Foggy’s hand and tugging him towards the bedroom. Foggy lets himself be lead, sinks down to sit at the foot of the bed when Matt pushes him down gently.

“Oh, it’s baby Matt again,” Foggy says, turning the laptop towards him. “Look at you.”

Matt drops to his knees in front of him, and Foggy’s heart skips a little,

“Look at you,” Foggy repeats, cupping his cheek—Matt turns to press a kiss to his palm.

“Press play,” he says.

“Did you fast forward through the interview?” Foggy asks, after he presses play and it goes from the last few seconds of the interview to the first scene. “That’s my second favorite part, after the weird dirty porn.”

Matt laughs, presses his forehead to Foggy’s knee.

“Figured we could skip ahead a little,” he murmurs, pressing kisses to Foggy’s thigh until he can nose against his crotch.

“I want to go back and watch it,” Foggy says, but Matt catches his hand before he can.

“After,” he says, firmly, so he’s sure that Foggy’s watching him before he lets go of his hand to lean back down slowly and lick over the length of Foggy’s erection through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Foggy says. “Okay, after.”

He unbuttons his jeans and starts to unzip his fly, and Matt knocks his hand away.

“Let me,” he says.

“You’re gonna unzip it with your teeth, aren’t you?” Foggy says, fondly.

“I’m gonna unzip it with my teeth,” Matt repeats, grinning. Foggy slides fingers into his hair as Matt leans in to catch his zipper in his teeth and pull it down, nosing his fly open before he licks over his boxers, too.

“God,” Foggy breathes, petting Matt’s head.

“You’re missing the movie,” Matt says, tugging Foggy’s boxers and jeans down just enough to pull his erection out.

“I was distracted by the real thing,” Foggy says, but he turns his head to look at the laptop, his breath catching and his fingers tightening in Matt’s hair. “God, that’s some cirque du soleil shit. How long did it take to get you up there?”

“Not that long,” Matt says. “It just looks elaborate.”

They explained the suspension bondage set-up to Matt before they filmed, put part of it in the interview—let him touch and hold the leather straps that would hold him up in the air and test it out while he was still fully clothed. There’s a shot of him laughing, black t-shirt rucked up over his stomach as he tests it out.

It was still the most vulnerable he’d ever felt on a set at that point, unable to move besides twisting his body and so soon after Elektra that he remembers the feeling that he probably wouldn’t use a safe word even if he wanted to, even though _they_ would want him to, emphasized it every time he worked with that company.

Luckily, it didn’t come up.

“How did that feel?” Foggy asks.

Matt rubs his cheek against Foggy’s dick, listening to his breath speed up.

“Overwhelming,” he says. He picked this video for a reason. It seemed more honest, like he was showing Foggy something he hid on purpose by disappearing for that summer.

“Yeah?” Foggy asks, touching fingers to Matt’s cheek before he moves them to hold onto Matt’s chin, lightly, so Matt lifts his head up towards him.

“Not in a bad way,” Matt says. “Everything that summer was overwhelming, not just the job.”

Foggy leans down to kiss Matt’s forehead and Matt blushes but doesn’t move his head out of Foggy’s grip.

“Is it okay if I don’t talk?” he asks, quietly.

“Of course,” Foggy says. “Whatever you want.”

“I want to choke on you,” Matt says, smirking a little when Foggy groans.

“You’re a menace,” Foggy says, letting his thumb slide up to push it past Matt’s lip. Matt licks around it immediately, sucks it deeper into his mouth.

There’s the sound of footsteps on-screen.

 “Oh, you have company now,” Foggy says. “One guy’s walking around you, the others are—god, they’re sitting down to watch. That’s understandable, I’d buy tickets to that show.”

Matt bites down gently on his thumb and whines, and Foggy pulls his thumb out and lets go of Matt’s hair to hold onto his dick instead, rubbing it over Matt’s lips.

The guy in the video says, “Are you going to show us how much you can take today, Mikey?”

“Yes, sir,” Matt hears himself say.

“You gonna show me how much you can take today, Mikey?” Foggy repeats, softly, and Matt moans and nods, kissing and licking around the head of Foggy’s dick, letting Foggy choose when to push it past his lips. “He’s putting a gag in your mouth and—turning you around.”

“Smile for your audience,” the guy says.

“Matt,” Foggy gasps, moving both his hands back to Matt’s hair, pushing his head down and making him take more. “You look so hot all strung up like that, with your legs spread, ready to get fucked. Are you going to take them all?”

Matt makes an affirmative noise and angles his head to take Foggy deeper, so he’s nudging up against his throat.

The guy on-screen tells Matt that he has to prove himself before they’ll give him what he wants.

Foggy hisses out a sharp breath when Matt pushes further until he’s swallowing around Foggy’s dick, but he doesn’t say anything but, “Six guys. You always were an overachiever.”

Matt laughs and chokes, pulling back just enough to breathe again before he goes back down.

On-screen, Matt yelps around his gag, and Foggy says, “He’s got a flogger now, keeps hitting you harder and you just take it like you love it. That’s definitely not acting, is it?”

Matt opens his eyes, lifts up just enough to shake his head, and Foggy swears under his breath.

The guy who’s hitting him asks, “Who wants to take a shot at this little slut?” and Matt moans, bobbing his head up and down a few times until Foggy pushes on his head gently until Matt goes down so far that his lips are stretched around the base of Foggy’s dick.

“Filing away slut for later,” Foggy says, voice thick, petting Matt’s hair. “Hmm, they’re forming a line. That’s surprisingly organized.”

Matt listens to the sound of himself yelling and moaning on the video and the frantic thud of Foggy’s heart as he stays down as long as he can, gasping wetly around Foggy when he has to sit up and let him slip out of his throat. Foggy just keeps narrating what’s happening in the movie, though, doesn’t do anything more than guide Matt’s head up and down slowly, almost aimlessly.

“They switched to a cane,” Foggy says—Matt knew that one without having to be told, recognized the sound of it as it moved through the air and definitely recognized his own shout. It’s a different pain than the flogger, spread out and sharp and lasting. “They keep jerking you off, but you’d still be hard even if they weren’t, wouldn’t you?”

Matt grunts around him, suddenly extremely aware of how hard he is right now. He curls his fingers in the sheets to either side of Foggy to try to keep from touching himself. Foggy seems to notice, covers Matt’s hands with his, pressing them down against the bed.

“I feel like you’ve surely proven that you’re worthy of getting fucked by now,” Foggy says, casually, like he’s just watching a normal movie, like Matt’s not giving possibly the best blowjob of his life right now—which is _kind of_ saying something. “Oh, shit, is that— _fuck_ , Matt.”

There’s a short electric spark and a scream that Matt can feel in his bones even now.

The cattle prod was kind of his favorite--an all-encompassing pain, the kind that makes everything else fade away.

“I assume you know what’s happening,” Foggy says, kind of breathlessly. “That seems—mildly dangerous, but the way your body moves is like— _beautiful_ , dude, oh my _god_.”

He’s pretty sure that Foggy’s starting to lose his cool and just from Matt being in pain.

“One of them is taking the gag out,” Foggy says, lacing his fingers through Matt’s and holding on tight. “He’s making you kiss the prod, tracing it down your throat and—chest and—yeah, okay, he’s running it over your dick. That’s. Wow.”

Foggy’s voice is getting a little desperate, and Matt knows that he’s going to come soon, can smell it and taste it as he keeps going as far down as he can before almost pulling off, again and again while his toes curl underneath him and he holds onto Foggy’s hands just as hard.

There’s another jolt and a scream that slips into a moan, no gag to muffle it, and Foggy’s hips buck up so Matt chokes and shifts to adjust.

“You came, Matt,” Foggy says, hoarsely. “They barely touched you.”

On-screen, Matt starts to beg for their dicks, and Foggy finally breaks.

“Want you to swallow it, Matt,” he says, fucking up into Matt’s mouth without letting go of his hands. “God, you feel amazing, you’re so good for me. You’re gonna be such a good husband, aren’t you?”

Matt whines deep in his throat, tears pricking his eyes. He tugs on one of Foggy’s hands to pull towards his head, and Foggy gets the message, slides fingers into Matt’s hair again.

“Show me how you good you can be for me, Matty,” Foggy says. “Show me what a perfect little slut I’m marrying and get yourself off.”

Matt’s eyes roll back in his head before he even touches his dick.

He comes before Foggy does, but not by much—barely finishes before Foggy pulls his head down and Matt goes easily, _happily_ , takes him as deep as he can so Foggy can come down his throat and stays there until Foggy’s done.

“. . .oh my _god_ ,” Foggy says, smoothing Matt’s hair down. “I kind of want to keep you like this.”

Matt hollows his cheeks around him and Foggy laughs, low and broken.

“Never mind, I’d die before the day’s over,” he says, pulling out slowly. Matt sits back when his mouth is empty, tips his face up towards Foggy.

“How do I look?” he asks, voice basically just a hoarse whisper.

Foggy lets out a shaky breath.

“Like you’re mine,” he says.

Matt smiles brightly up at him. His jaw hurts and his lips and throat are both sore, but—that’s all he wanted Foggy to know. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before he stands up shakily to crawl into Foggy’s lap and kiss him, saying, “I am, I’m yours,” against his lips.

In the background, he can hear himself getting fucked at both ends while four other guys comment and jostle to be next.

“I’m pausing this,” Foggy mumbles, reaching out aimlessly to try to do that and eventually just shutting the laptop and pushing it aside to pull Matt into his arms.

“I think your porn talk’s better than mine is,” Matt says, when they break the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

“Just speaking from my heart,” Foggy says, laughing. “You know, it took literally every ounce of my self-control to not come the first time you took me in your throat. I’m proud of me. And you. Us, really.”

He falls backwards and pulls Matt with him, so he’s sprawled out on his back and Matt can curl up against his side, draping an arm over him.

“Me, too,” he says, smiling against Foggy’s chest.

“The slut thing was okay, right?” Foggy asks, tracing his fingers through Matt’s hair.

“No, I’m incredibly offended,” Matt says, lazily. “The wedding’s off.”

“Don’t even _joke_ ,” Foggy says.

“I loved it,” Matt mumbles, yawning into Foggy’s shirt. “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Please talk like that forever.”

Foggy pulls him closer.

“I’m good with forever,” he says.  

**Author's Note:**

> [always on tumblr, constantly tumbling,](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) pretty frequently about these beautiful idiots 
> 
> P.S.: always remember to clear your search history after you go too deep into Google to research the sexual use of cattle prods because the internet's a dark place. Porn responsibly, pals.


End file.
